


Prompt series

by ReireiKing



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReireiKing/pseuds/ReireiKing
Summary: A small multi-chapter prompt list.They will be short stories I work on while trying to finish up my longer stories.(It will include different character ships, mentioned in the title of the chapters)





	1. Moonfaire (Emet/Wol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
WOL and Hades at a theme park or carnival and walking towards one of the many games to win a large stuffed animal. WOL is sure that they can win the game, but after many attempts (and lots of cash down the drain) WOL gives up. Hades, however, tries and succeeds on their first try.

It was Moonfaire time once again on Eoreza and this time for the first time, you had brought along a guest.

“Why am I here.” His exasperated voice was nothing new.

“If you didn’t want to be here you wouldn’t have had to come.” Despite his protests he still stood beside you, hand in hand walking along the beach. For once you had managed to get him out of his formal wear, to a loose black button-down t-shirt matching your red patterned one. It was almost impossible to not stare at him but the festival grabbed your attention just a _bit_ more. You walked through the stands, looking back and fourth at the stalls lined up and glanced over towards the tower at the edge of the bay. That was when something had caught your eye.

“Look!” Excitedly you ran towards one of the stalls where a large over-stuffed shark plush hung on wires. It was one of the games where you use a small gun to shoot off bottle caps. You turned and smirked at Hades, doing a gun motion with your fingers. “Best Machinist in the lands, what do you say? A gamble?” He merely stood there, arms crossed and watched as you put down some gil on the counter. The vendor handed you a small gun and you took aim, fired and- **missed**. “What!” Your exclamation came out a bit harsher then intended and you turned, grabbing onto Hades out of impulse.

“If you’re about to ask '_Is it rigged_' I’d hate to be the bearer of bad news, it is not.” Now it was his turn to wear a smirk and leaned down slightly to bring his lips to whisper to you. _”Perhaps you aren’t as much of a sharp shooter as you expected?”_ His words made you flustered and you push him back, watching as his smirk never left his face.

This time you turned once more back to the man at the stand, filled with determination and handed him a larger sum of gil. “Three rounds.” He nodded and handed you enough for three more shots and after failing each one, growing more impatient you huffed and puffed out your chest just slightly, before turning and walking away. It was when you made to move past Hades that he stopped you, arm raised in front of him.

“You want that, _shark_ do you not?” You were still pouting and nodded your head, as if a child and he shrugged. “Then give me the gil.”

Reluctantly you handed him enough for three rounds, the last of the amount you had brought with you (which didn’t concern you as most vendors here you knew, would give you almost anything you asked- but there was a pride in winning the objects instead.) and he took it, counted out some and handed you back enough for two rounds.

“What are-“ But you were cut short when he turned, walked forward and placed the money down on the counter. It was like watching a marksman in action. Once the gun was handed to him, he took aim flawlessly. Bending over to angle himself on the counter, he held his breath and raised the gun, matching it to his eye and instantaneously the smallest cap was knocked off, winning you the largest prize. Without any remorse he turned and grabbed you, pushing you forward, letting you reach out and grab onto the shark as the vendor handed it over. To your surprise, the vendor did not look as stunned as you felt and you hugged the shark closely, letting your face sink into the underbelly of the plush. “That was…” you began, about to compliment Hades until he stopped you with his own words.

“Least you forget, I was **Garlean** military, the race of gunners?” You lowered the shark, now holding onto it wrapped around one arm while you reached out, apprehensively for his hand once again. Once you felt it connect, you rubbed your thumb over the back of his palm and felt a newfound appreciation. When you looked at him he had a soft smile on his face. “He looks like you.” You were about to ask when he meant but Hades reached out and poked the shark plush on the snout. You laughed then, leaning up and planting a kiss on his chin.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I was a little self indulgent on the shark plushie but hey, it matches the beach theme right?


	2. Recklessness (Emet/Wol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
The use of poison, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The WOL refers to Hades as Emet here, as it's before you learn his real name.  
(Took place in Rak'tika, cannon-divergence.) 
> 
> For the spear parts, I'd like to believe you can summon it and un-sheath it without it being strapped to your back (as in hiding the weapon in game) but if thrown out, you have to go retrieve it.

The familiar sensation washed over you. After everything that has been different here in this new world this one aspect has always remained the same. You waved to the other scouts shouting promises of return before trekking off into the woods by yourself. While the nation was fully capable of doing daily patrols themselves, you had wanted to clear your head and asked to be part of this group. Plus, as soon as you had arrived, the sight of the forest had caught your attention. Back on your home, there was nothing quite like it. The trees towered over you, not just tall but astoundingly so, you figure flying here would not even be able to reach their heights. The paths that swirled along the forest ground were well cobbled, no doubt from years of hard work. The light may still be overhead but shining through these treetops as they sway from the wind, you can understand why they would call themselves the night's blessed.

It wasn't long before you reached a twist in the path. One trail lining itself with small blue flowers, another leading to what you believe, must of been a water source. That was one other thing you could never forget. The smell of water, the scent of your home. You gently rub a hand down your arm in remembrance, suddenly overcome with the desire to swim but that would have to wait. First, you had an obligation to fulfill. You walked forward, treading near the flowers when you sensed a somewhat familiar presence from behind. Unsheathing your weapon, instinct honed into your from years of training, you turn around and face the man. 

"The woods would indeed, be a perfect place to kill me." Emet stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, looking out over the blue flowered path. "But that would lead to some questions from your comrades, would it not?" He paused, glancing at you then shaking his head and glancing away. "Although I suspect, some would rather that be the case." He said the last part under his breath. You knew what he meant, it's not as if everyone has agreed to this pact you seem to share. Trust was hard to come by, especially from a former enemy.

He walked forward, bending down to take a closer look at the flower. "These small things, so delicate," He touched it, the blue shine illuminating his silken glove, making it seem aflame for a moment. "So much like yourself."

You were so enthralled by his actions that you forgot you stood there, spear in hand, staring. Quickly you sheathed it and took a few steps forward to match where he stood. He seems so different when it is just the two of you; you have noticed.

"I have fought in wars." You remind him, also bending down to take a closer look at the flowers, poking one ever so gently. They certainly were quite beautiful, if anything. You hear a laugh from the man.

"Wars are commonplace, fighting is nothing special." There was something about that phrase, something about the way he had mentioned upon arriving to the forest, a_ pang of nostalgia _ as he so declared, that made you question if that is truly what he had meant to say. "That does not mean those who fight cannot be delicate." With that, he stood up and gazed at you with an unseen emotion. "That they cannot hurt."

You were about to ask what he had meant when you heard a sound from the right of you, instinct took over once again and you threw out your spear, missing whatever caused the sound to break the dialogue between the two of you. Cursing, you walk forward to go grab it when suddenly you notice a shape from behind. You were surrounded, somehow whoever these things went without your attention. Emet has noticed by now as well, his eyes staring directly at yours, questioning, no, _watching_ to see what you would do next. You make a choice, moving a tad slower you still go to reach for your spear, while working on a smoke bomb from your pack. You don't remember anyone from Slitherbough mentioning skilled hunters within these woods, that was until Y'shtola's voice came back to you.

> _ "A tribe of warriors whose lineage is said to date back to the time of the empire. Any attempt to enter their territory is met with lethal force. They offer no warnings, and suffer no trespasser to escape." _

You take a breath in, readying yourself as you make slow movements. You knew deep down that this fight wouldn't go the way you wanted it to, something about the air made it so. Have you really traveled this far into the woods? 

So instead you turn, grabbing your spear and bolting towards Emet, grabbing his sleeve with mild resistance. The man sure was solid enough when he felt like it. To your surprise he follows suit, quickening his pace to leave the area. It wasn't long, you assured yourself, that he would disappear into the shadows are per-usual leaving you behind. He certainly didn't seem much like a man of action. You spare a moment to look behind you to see if the hunters are giving chase. You catch a slight grin on Emet's face, his eyes seeming to burn with a small fire never seen before. You could swear he was- enjoying himself?

When it didn't seem like the hunters were following you slowed your pace, stopping for a moment to catch your breath. The gear you are wearing is heavy and this forest is humid. More then ever you feel that deep seated urge to swim again, if only to get rid of this stickily sweat now coated on you. "Who knew running was one of your strong points." Ah yes, you almost forget his natural state is mocking everything you are. You sigh, hands on knees breathing deep. Right now you didn't have time to jabber on with him. You had to secure the area, had to scout, had to mention the hunters, had to just breathe just a bit more.. but for some reason your breath wasn't coming quite as easily as it should. In fact, it was hardly there at all.

You felt yourself start to fall forward only to be caught mid fall, leaning now onto arms. "My my hero, are you alright?" Emet was holding you, just barely, by your chest. Were you not in pain you might be mortified. "Has it been so long since your last excursion that you do not have the stamina anymore?" He looked..well his standard self. Non flustered, bored, not showing any signs that he just ran with you to where you are now. Somewhere deep inside yourself, you hated that. Trying to writhe out of his grasp only made him pull you tighter, now into a full embrace. This time, when you craned your head to look up at him, he was scowling. "You are obviously in pain." He spoke slowly, looking around the area slightly before returning back to your gaze. "What happened?" He mocked genuine concern. Of course it wouldn't be genuine, you tell yourself. He's only showcasing this because you are now partners. What's a dead partner good for? You push this nagging thoughts out of your head and instead focus on the fact that he is still holding onto you. Does he not realize you can't speak let alone move while in his arms?

Again you try wiggling free, this time succeeding, hearing an exasperated sigh from the man as he let go of you. You regain your footing, standing up and breathing in a couple big gulps of air before turning to point at him, until you see a shadow of movement from behind him. Without thinking you grab him, pushing him out of the way and shoving him onto the ground. You see him fall, quite un-majestically you make note, and throw your spear. You can hear a small grunt from the direction, telling you that it hit its mark. This didn't feel the same as before, it must not have been who was originally following you. They would not of fallen so easily. Your mind wanders, thoughts a blur until you hear a slight shuffling from the ground below you. That and a few mixed curses and mumbling of words. You breathe a sigh of relief, turning and bending down, offering a hand while facing Emet. "W-we we'en'talo-" Suddenly you collapse next to him, maybe it has been too long since you've ran. Despite being now on the ground you let out a small laugh.

"Did you just, laugh?" You can hear his displeasure. Ah yes, how the kings fall! This thought only makes you laugh harder, rolling onto your side on the ground. You hear a tsk as you see him stand on his own, looking down at you. You try to stop yourself, perhaps caught up in adrenaline more so then humor but are unable to. 

"Apologies, your majesty!" You struggle to lift yourself from the ground, having trouble holding yourself together. It felt hot, too hot, you were burning up. Something was wrong.

"Ah, I understand." Emet looks at your with curiosity, watching you unable to hold yourself together, from laughing to breathing. It was a sight to behold, the hero now having a fit. "It was poison." He tilted his head with his hand, looking back over towards the blue flowered area. "I had thought I knew them from somewhere before-" His thoughts lingered on as he started to slightly pace back and forth in his ever so sluggishly way. He chuckled lightly, turning towards you once again. "Our hero! Poisoned by a flower. Oh how this will go over well, out on a mission, dying from a flower."

You snap out of it for a moment and regain your footing slightly reaching forward while on your knees, tugging at the bottom of his coat. "DIES!?"

He laughs and pats your hands away. "A joke, my hero. It's effects are only for a few hours." He looks around once again, trying to decide what to do. He rubs his fingers together slightly, the pollen of the flower still lingering. "Although if you would rather, I could fix you now." He had basically mewled out the last of that sentence, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Even through your haze you knew better than to take up an offer like that. You simply shrug and dismiss him with a wave of your hands.

"I'l- I'll be fin-e." The feeling was slowly starting to disperse even now, although you might be scarred for life already from being seen in such a state. Were those words even your own? A look of displeasure washed over Emet's face before it was replaced with a smug one. "I did quite enjoy being called your majesty once more. Feel free to do so anytime you wish, hero." With that he bowed, snapping his fingers and dispersed into the shadows.

You had a feeling this wouldn't be something you would forget so easily and decided to wait out the effects under a fallen tree in the forest, in fear of making a fool of yourself in front of your comrades. Sighing to yourself you mumble, "A fool- yes." A large crack of thunder, could it thunder in this eternal light, rumbles the sky. "Quite the fool I am."


	3. Dedication (Emet/Wol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
Write out one of your personal kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here I am, calling myself TF out.  
If you'd like to know what song I had on repeat while writing this, it's this one:  
> https://youtu.be/_PdPSiPHYD0

You smirked looking down at his form, the smug smile still glued onto his face. You thought to yourself, it won't be there for long. The fact that his eyes were now looking up at you, a drastic change of the regular made you hide a shiver. You had demanded this move, through your heel, through your words and he obeyed. Perhaps from the curiosity, perhaps more from the tremble in your voice as you had asked, you didn't know. All you knew was for this to continue. Letting your mind switch onto the mode you needed, you felt the excitement run through you, closed your eyes briefly and began. 

> "Get up."

Your words came out as a growl, when he had made to lift himself as regular you let your boot land onto his shoulder, pushing him back down. Instead he leaned into it, letting half of his body fall to the floor before smirking and instead falling flat, forcing you to grab onto his coat and drag him forward. 

> "Such a tease, do you not understand your place?"

The words were smooth, like a praise, until you let go and slapped him hard across the face. The smirk taken off, a scowl now replaced as he wiped his now bleeding nose on the back of his glove. You had asked for this, his claws. The look he gave you, watching you use his own tools, filled you with a feeling hard to describe. Once again you bent low, gripping onto him, pulling him forward enough to lick the top of his ear and whisper an _oops_ before letting him sit in front of you. You watched him, eyes glaring into yours as you slowly took off the glove, letting it fall forward to the ground. You laughed slightly, lifting your hand to place over his mouth. 

> "Put it to good use, go on." 

He contemplated it, you saw in his eyes, before closing them and opening, this time a predator looking back at you, matching your gaze. It began as a tease, a slow wetness, rising from centre to first bone, the muscle of the movement being felt even now. Then a movement, slowly, making you shift ever so slight. His tongue moving, a forced move- to make you clench around his jaw. Slow, so dangerously slow he brought it back in, then out into the gap between your forefinger and middle, the saliva dripping, letting it caress down to reach your wrists. You should of had more restraint but you couldn't, seeing him submit so willingly, it _did_ things to you. You curled your middle finger, letting it grab onto his bottom lip and tongue, then pressed your thumb and forefinger into it, holding onto his lip, bruising it and never let your gaze fall from his eyes. Both of you held a stance, one not willing to let the other win this silent battle. You curled your finger more, letting your nail dig into his lip breaking it apart, watching how the blood dripped ever so slightly underneath your nail. He never flinched, never even made a sound and you needed more, you craved more. You needed to see him break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but listen...listen maybe this will become it's own full-fledged story (or at least part of one)  
Who knows.  
Personal shoutout to Nipuni on twitter for this image which spawned all this.  
> https://twitter.com/NipuniDraws/status/1165350727486713858  
(Utter beauty thank you for existing)
> 
> Well this chapter made me bump up the general to mature. Great job me.


	4. Wishes (Ardbert/Wol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
Friends to Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I took heavy liberties)  
This isn't my Wol (who is a female au ra) but rather written for someone who plays a female miqo'te.

You came back weary, the battle of the lightwarden from Rak’tika drained you. A dog, it had to be a dog. It’s not like you particularly had anything against them per-say it just so happened to be almost..instinctive? You waved to the master of the pendants, showcasing that you were far too tired for idle chatter and made your way into your room. With the slight breeze wafting through the open windows you thought not for the first time, what it must be like for those out there. Those you save, your body in pain but their lives daily...

“You look exhausted.” The voice rang out before he appeared. The enemy, back on your world, now turned to most helpful adviser. 

“I am.” You shrug off pieces of your gear, letting them slip and drop to the floor. Usually you would put them away, take more care but your body was screaming for rest. You were numb from the poison the warden used and your bones ached from the chill of the waterfall you needed to climb to get back to Slitherbough. Sometimes you wonder if they could of designed temples in a better way. Why was it that the access route there was so different from the one you needed to take back? 

“Which did you take today?” Ardbert asked you, glancing at the gear now on the floor. You could see in his aspiration that he didn’t exactly...like what you had done. But who was it of him to judge? He could pick it up if he wanted. That was- until you realized he couldn’t. You glanced longingly at your bed but sighed and went over to where he stood, bending down and picking up your gear, placing it on the table instead. 

“Qitana Raval.” Your shoulders were stiff and you gave them a half rub before turning and laying on your bed, arms wrapped around your face, burying you. “A mess, mages with magic rocks, rocks! And the gorillas… almost everything in there spat at me.” You mumbled the sentence, sleep already pulling you into its embrace. “I wish you…” But you dozed off.

-

You awoke the next morning in what could possibly be, more pain. Cursing under your breath you made to get up and saw Ardbert standing by the bay window. It was unusual for him to be there in the morning. Yawning you stretched and curled your fingers into the blankets, a low whimper of protest crossing your lips. You were not ready for the day at all. “Have you been to the spring baths, outside Fort Jobb?” His voice came out slow, as if remembering something fond. “It used to help me.” He shuffled, turning to look at you. “When I was hurt.” The last part of that sentence came out low, you knew he hated talking about things he could no longer experience. 

“I haven’t.” Your voice was groggy from sleep, yawns kept trying to sneak in. When getting up you realized that you had slept for the most part, still in your warrior set. The bulkier pieces were on the table, the axe held up just barely by the chair but beyond that the warm pelt was plastered on your skin. A bath would be nice, you haven’t had time to relax in quite some time. “Where did you say it was?” Getting up off the bed you make your way to grab a small bag for a change of clothes and a few other things. 

“Fort Jobb, just to the left outside of the Crystaruim.” Ardbert made to disappear, you could tell from his aspiration fading slightly. Suddenly you had an urge to keep him around you. 

“Why don’t you come with me?” He turned then, a shocked look on his face. 

“I cannot…” But you shushed him and beckoned him along. 

-

“It’s beautiful…” You breathe out, seeing the inn for the first time. It was small, smaller than those on your world but the mountains shaping the back made it stand out. Motioning to the Miqo'te running it you paid your gil and went into the back, sitting down on one of the spots less crowded. The hot water felt heavenly on your wrecked body and you slipped further in so it covered most, keeping just your head above. You were in your small clothes but paid no mind, everyone else here was as well, except for of course… 

“This is a bit much.” Ardbert stood over to your left, on the rock shallow. He seemed to not know where to look and instead keep his gaze plastered on the wooden building, watching a few patrons having some drinks. “I shouldn’t of come.” You could basically feel the tension off the man. You wondered how he ever managed in his day to day life while alive. 

“There’s nothing wrong with getting some reprise. You were the one who told me about this place.” You huffed and lifted yourself slightly, shuffling to turn laying on your chest. You tail floating in the waters edge. “Take some time to relax.” You make to splash him, watching as the water passes through him. There was a small pang in your chest and you put your hand back into the water. Maybe he was right, it might of been too much to bring him here. 

“I-” He begins, turning for the first time in what seemed like ages to look at you. “I’m just glad you can.” He smiles. “That you are.” His hand moves into the water but fades and he pulls it out, a look of disappointment passes his features. You reach out to him then, lifting your body slightly to sit up. When your fingers touch his arm a white spark pulses the air and for just a moment he becomes more visible, more tangent. “What-” His voice rang with shock and you quickly pulled your hand back, taken aback by what just happened. “What was that?” You shared the same feeling, fear reeling in you. Did you just, “-bring me back?” You shake your head and sighed, looking at him hurt you. 

“I...you- you know I can’t.” When you first arrived you used all you could in healing magics to try and revive him. It was only when he told you his story, how his comrades had given themselves up to the light- that it had made sense. His aetheric presence was no longer a part of him, it would be impossible to pull him back from the void. How he was even still around you was another feat you’ve yet come to resolve. You look around at the others near you. Luckily none of them seemed to have seen the light or sudden man beside you. It was brief, seconds but when you touched him you could feel the aetheric part of him. Hope began to spring in your chest and you couldn’t let him notice. Was it due to you destroying the light wardens? Turning to him you face the truth. “Do you even...want to come back? Truthfully.” The question has been lingering in your mind for a while now. It must be hard, you knew firsthand as well, losing comrades is always hard..but losing them twice…..you couldn’t imagine. He looked at you, then away. 

“There are many things I wish I could of done- many things I wish I could still do.” His voice dropped slightly. “Things I would change. I would start-” You saw his hand clench then and let the sentence fall into silence. He inhaled and faced the stars. “I’ve had my chance but this story, it’s no longer mine.” A shooting star passed by then and a slight chill passed through the water. “It’s now yours- hero.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By liberties I meant I can't write Ardbert and tried, god damn I tried. I also don't...can't...ship him with anyone. I'm so sorry.  
If I disappointed anyone, I...yeah.


	5. Restraints (Emet/Wol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
Restraints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly nsfw?  
By slightly I mean a lot.  
..maybe.

Hades watched you, how your apprehensive smile turned into something more playful as the ropes tightened around your back. You could feel his presence behind you rather then see as your arms were tied to the strap around your neck. You felt yourself come undone by it, wondering if you had a streak of masochism inside of you. Sure, you’ve been through countless battles and the scars have laced your body, but the slight touches, the feather light wisps of clothing shuffling to the pulling and tightening of the ropes did something else to you entirely. You could feel him running his fingers over your scars while working on the ropes. It makes you shiver, your skin prickling underneath the cold feeling of his silk gloved hands. You felt a slight shift, him raising himself on the bed more in likely admiring his handiwork. A shuffle is heard and his voice pierces through the white noise that isolated the room.

“Excited, are you?”

You turn your head as much as you can, feeling the pull of the collar against your neck trying to force you into a more submissive pose. Suddenly, your head is pushed down against the sheets.

“No looking until it’s complete.”

It was a command, a soft command but one you were forced to listen to. You couldn’t help but grin at the idea of him looking so forcefully towards you, the fact that finally, _finally_ you had no control over what was going on. It was liberating, subconsciously you raised yourself, pushing out your back to try and reach him. It was a wrong move as your body was pushed back, this time with two hands forcing you to feel the strain of the ropes all the way down to the bottom of your spine.

“_Have some restraint_.”

His voice came out gravelly, low and rough and brought along a cold shiver despite your raising body heat. The pull of the ropes was digging into you, forcing you to shift ever so slightly to avoid burn marks down your wrists and thighs. It left you in a backwards straddling position, thighs reaching into him, back being forced into the bed, hands still pushing right above your hips. It was becoming difficult to breath.

“Now…”

His hands dropped from their position, allowing you some slight freedom of movement. You heard the shuffle of his body moving again and waited, not wanting to be forced back into pain. Suddenly a scarf was dangled in front of your face, a soft kiss on your ear before a playful nibble.

“Are you ready?”

His voice had changed back, this time a slight feeling of apprehension, the one you had before. You had understood it, as much as this was a game it was also dangerous. A seductive game yet everything had to be mutual. You gulped, letting yourself close your eyes underneath the silk and nodded your head. You could hear a sigh from above you, one you assume, of relief and then the scarf was placed over your eyes, making you shut them. It was tied slowly, your hair being pushed out of the way with gentle hands before tightening. While this was happening, Hades had allowed himself to press his body against yours, filling the carnal desire that was already pulsing through you. You felt the urge to not, struggle, but move, any kind of movement, to bring him closer to you. You withered against him, pushing yourself upwards to fill your shape with his.

“Stop that.”

It was instantaneous. A growl pushed from his throat, a elbow into your back, the movement restricted once again, the sharpness of his bone holding you down. This time you let out a gasp and instinctively make to move your arms, which forced the ropes to dig into your skin breaking it slightly. A groan was let loose shortly after, knowing that it might lead to a new scar. The grinding had stopped and you felt the cool touch of his glove over your wrists, rubbing the now open marks. It was gentle.

“You move when I tell you to.”

The gentleness was replaced with a sharp tug of the ropes, forcing you to groan out once again. You felt him shuffle on top of you, a heavy cloth falling from him. It was his overcoat, you could feel the sharp coolness of the metal adornments lay across spots on your skin. He positioned himself so he was kneeling into your legs and roughly grabbed onto the criss-crossed ropes along your back to drag you forward and up, making you sit uncomfortably in his lap, your legs still bound underneath. If you had trouble breathing before your breath was a raspy gasp now. The feeling of teeth marking you hit the back of your neck and you visibly jolted, feeling the sharpness of his canine’s tear into your flesh. You could feel the trail of blood, just a small puncture, making it’s way down your back. It ended as soon as it began and you were pushed forward, this time followed by powerful hands holding onto your shoulders, forcing you to turn over. Now he was straddling your front, a tease of pressure close to your abdomen.

A finger was felt on your chin, making you jolt once again and it became a hand, a claw holding you into place, pressing against your right cheek. A silken feeling traced your lips, forcing you to part them as a thumb entered your mouth. Pleasure took you over, as he was now grinding over you, pressing himself against you while rubbing the bottom of your lip. Teasingly, you let your tongue slide out, brushing it against the fingers now assaulting you. When one pushed itself into your mouth, you closed it and sucked hard, enjoying the sudden lack of movement you felt from above you, a hiss heard through the shuffling noises. You groaned out his name, pushing into him and trying to force him to come closer. The gloved fingers suddenly became rigid, curling forcing you to open your mouth with a gasp, allowing them to leave once more. You craved the touch and whimpered when they left, but was quickly distracted by the feeling of said hand now caressing your inner thigh. The claws had dug into you, forcing small snips of pain before moving on, pinching between areas of skin. You felt him raise off you and whimpered again, missing the body heat and pressure. Then your legs were forced apart, rope be damned and lost all train of thought when you felt his mouth nip inside of your thigh. It was small, hard and painful bites, over and over in different spots that had your legs shaking from the sensation. You cursed then under your breath at the restraints holding you. Trying to open your eyes only made you more frustrated and you whimpered at the pain of your wrists when you tried to move ever so slightly. Hades must of noticed, as his assault on your thighs stopped and you felt him lean closer to you, his mouth barely a whisper from your left ear.

“_You aren’t the one who get’s to decide."_

It caused a predatory shiver down your spine and he grabbed at you, taking your bottom lip into his mouth and biting, hard and quick enough to break it open. The taste of copper bloomed inside of your mouth and you felt him lick at the wound, kissing your swollen lip and a soft mumble of “_oops_” before shoving your face away once again. You gasped for air and your body began to shake. You knew you were at your limit and you breathed the words “_Please._” which caused all actions to stop. The ropes were untied, the broken skin treated and wrapped and you laid there in his open arms. He was watching you but you were looking over yourself. You wondered then if you preferred your scars this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to continue on this trend but I know eventually one day enough people will yell at me to just write smut.


	6. Anger (Emet/Wol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for that new game+ so I can go through all this suffering again knowing what I know now.
> 
> Oddly enough, this was written when I was still going through the story, (after reaching Tempest) I'm just going through backlogs of stories and half stories to flush them out a bit more.

Was it wrong of you to have that question kept in your mind? Ever since you saw the crystal mirror you’ve held doubts. Sure you’ve never brought them up, exactly- but they were there. If the Exarch could watch Vauthry through it...did he ever watch you? 

Ardbert of course was not helping. His ghostly figure was of no surprise to you but his words- his words would catch you off guard every so often. And for lack of a better word, they surprised you for another reason. “Were you listening?” You nod slightly, fully aware that you may be watched at any moment. 

“Of course I was.” You take another bite of the sandwiches left in your room. The resident keeper said it was from ‘_Someone who thought best to not leave a name-_’ and you had a sinking suspicion it may be more than just business affairs the man wanted. “I’m merely thinking as well.” Ardbert walked over to the table, standing on the other end watching you. “Must you watch me?” You raise your glass and took a long drink, the water refreshing after spending the day in the desert. 

“I had told you I would keep an eye on you.” He merely shrugged and made to sit down. “It’s hardly a fault that by doing so- I would need watch you.” He sighed and looked at the shimmering of the night sky past the balcony windows. “Plus- I hardly feel am I the only one.” You sputtered at that, glancing at the space he looking at was as well. Over on the railing was a bird, innocent enough but the yellow eyes were...distracting. 

“It’s just a bird.” You tear your eyes from it, beginning to eat again. Ardbert laughs and you can hear the mockery in his voice. 

“Of course that’s a- did you think I meant the bird? I was speaking of course of the Exarch.” This makes you halt and rise from the bench, walking back and forth in the room. 

“How did you- how DO you- have you been-?!” Looking over at him you see his wry smile, small and slight and knew he was only poking fun. “Okay fine.” You say, now sitting on the bed, your hands covering your face. “I was wondering if he watches me. Is that so wrong? Is it vain of me to think as much?” You whisper the words but you knew he could hear them. When you look over next Ardbert has disappeared, almost as if to leave you to your thoughts.

  


\--------------

"Such a powerful tool, yet you use it to watch her?" Emet's words were laced with amusement, although it did not throw him off. The Exarch merely sighed and turned around.

"Another unexpected visit I see." He waved his hand and the image faded, turning towards the Ascian now a few feet from where he stood. "You should know as well as I, it is not for my own pleasure." 

Emet scoffed at that.

"Of course it wouldn't be, you fear getting anywhere near her."

"That is, untrue." The Exarch seemed hurt by those words, somewhere inside him he was fighting to maintain his composure. Somehow, this man was more bothersome than Vauthry. "You would not understand."

Emet took a few steps closer, just enough to tilt himself in a position to match the man's height. "You do not have any idea what I may, or may not, understand."

At that he leaves, vanishing in the shadows as usual.

\--------------

"How does it feel to be so popular?" It was a few nights later, again intermingled with Ardbert's company. He laughs slightly, sitting down next to you at the table in your room. His company was always a pleasant one. Not a constant need of adventure, not looks of pity mixed with fear, all of the responsibilities you had packed on you seemed to...be less around him.

"As if you weren't yourself? You've mentioned about the banquet. I'm sure that wasn't the only instance." You let out a small laugh yourself, remembering when they only worry you had was how to get back to the waking sands without drowning your gil in boat fare.

You two sit there for a few moments in memory, both of you understood what was happening now, yet one person cannot shoulder all this themselves. They would break, crack.

"Like porcelain."

You shift, looking shocked. "What is it? You asked what else, don't tell me you have trauma with glassware?"

You wave your hand in dismissal. "No that..I was just thinking." You hear a sigh from the man, watching as he gets out of his seat and wanders around a bit.

"You're always thinking, it makes a man worry you know." He sighs and slumps over, running his hand through his hair. "Not that-" He seems flustered. You take a moment to get up, stretch and start unbuckling your gear. "Wha- what are you doing!?" Ardbert gets up, even more flustered at this point.

"Getting ready to sleep?" You reply, working on unlacing your boots. "You didn't sleep in your armor...did you?"

He rolls his eyes, shuffling on his feet. "Of COURSE not but for you to do so, so..lightly, aren't you aware of your company? You are a woman."

"A woman who has been through wars, happen you to remember. Are you saying you never got changed in front of your comrades before? Is that how things worked here." You use a slightly mocking tone. You knew what he meant of course but this was far more enjoyable.

Kicking off your boots you start working on the ungodly amount of belts this set has. You curse under your breath for not the first time on the smiths odd choices.

"Ardbert?" You turn to face the silence, half expecting him to be turned from you, face flushed. For a warrior he sure was an innocent man. Instead you are met with an empty room. You sigh, thinking you probably pushed him too far and went to sleep.

\--------------

Upon waking you decided you would apologize the Ardbert for your behavior the day before. The stress has started to get to you and taking it out on him, who you knew went through so much more than you can imagine, is unfair. He may still be a child compared to you but his burdens are no less. You take a look at your armor set, neatly placed on the chair and sigh. Today you really didn’t want to wear it unless necessary, and considering the fact that Y’shtola had not yet returned to the Crystarium you decide to go without. Pulling on a small button down and shorts you make your way out of the room to be met with the pendants master. He waves you over and hands you a small notice.

“From the Exarch, he says to read it when you have the time.” At that he bows and bids you farewell, leaving you walking around nervously holding onto the letter.

“He could just summon me..” you mumble under your breath as you walk by the gardens. Hearing the small birds chirping, as some of your comrades like to say “_You awake at dawn why, exactly?_” You take a seat at an empty bench and open the letter. 

> Now this is surprising! Honestly, I'm baffled at your lack of suspicion, undergoing as much as you have before. Although, it proved well for what I needed.

You frowned and turned the letter over, seeing if there is more on the back when suddenly you feel an incredible amount of aether behind you. Quickly, but not quick enough you get up and turn only to be carried away by a stream of darkness. 

\--------------

You awake in a room, one with massive turquoise windows laying open, the smell of the sea air roaming through. 

“Ah, awake now are we hero?” Turning your head you move to get up, but find you cannot. “A precaution, mind you.” Emet-Selch stands there, his arms crossed over his chest staring at you. “You see- I’ve learned some things.” He moves slowly, it’s like watching a wolf circle it’s prey. Not fear running through you, but nervousness. You knew the Ascian was not a friend, per say but his actions until now have proven he at least was not an enemy. 

“Precaution for what? And how am I here?” You recall him slipping through the shadows himself, but did he truly have the power to bring you to another area? You were inside the Crystarium, the Exarch's power alone should be able to nullify anything he might try. A hand slipped under your chin and you were forced to look up at the man. A soft smile was on his lips while a scowl was on yours. “Answer me.” Emet laughed then, letting you go. 

“My so demanding aren’t you, hero? Even now.” He shrugged and backed away, snapping as a chair appears and he sits, facing your directly. “You see-” he begins, leaning back looking as relaxed as he could. “I had a very interesting conversation with your friend, the Exarch.” Your stomach dropped. 

“What did you do to-” but the raised eyebrow and frown that appeared on his face stopped you. You breathed in and exhaled, letting him resume his speech. This wasn’t the first time you dealt with a monological man. It was better to wait until what needs be said, is said. He began again.

“- He seemed to enjoy watching you, were you aware?” You felt your cheeks flush, you were definitely not aware. “So you weren’t. Interesting.” Somehow the air around you felt colder, was it your nerves? There was something about being in this room alone with the Ascian that made your guard go up. Sure, it wasn’t the first time that you were alone with him but somehow you felt...uncovered. As if he saw you, more of you, then you may of wanted. “Do you care for him?” 

The question caught you off guard. Your body involuntarily twitches, and you felt the pull of the invisible restraints against you. “I-” You begin to try and explain but were stopped when Emet raised himself from the chair and walked to the window. Somehow this scene was familiar to you, it caused your head to hurt. It was like something was trying to push at you but you didn’t know what. It made you frustrated, and you always had a bad habit of taking out anger wrong. “So what!” You half yell at him, now as a headache looms. “You drag me here, say I’m being watched and don’t explain anything!? How would you even KNOW I was being watched if you didn’t see so yourself!?” You see his shoulders tense for a moment, but when he turns around the look of anger on his face is startling. 

“He does not deserve to watch you.” Emet walks closer to you, your heart was in your throat. “You are not **his**.” He steps close to you, pulls you up by your hair, forcing your neck to crane upwards. It hurt. “You were and always will be mine.” You try to swallow but it just comes out as a choked sob. The headache is getting worse by the second, him pulling on you like this making it near impossible to breathe. Eventually, seconds that seem like minutes, he lets go and sits on the chair in front of you again. You can’t face him, the pulsing in your head makes tears fall from your eyes. It’s almost as if the scene is ticking, the beat of your heart the seconds of the clock. You want to raise your hand but can’t, you want to speak up but cannot. A small tsk was all that was heard until you feel the same sensation of pulling, this time the aether felt soothing. A trace of something, sorrow, before it’s gone and you’re back on the bench. This time being shaken by non other then the Exarch himself. 

“Hero! I- I got word from Lyna you were seen here, asleep? Are you well? What happened?” The cloak covering his face just barely casting a shadow over his figure. It was rare to see him outside of the cavern, let alone out during the daylight. You felt tears sting your eyes but were unable to recall why. 

“I-” your voice comes out harsh, groggy. Did you really fall asleep here? “I’m fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might seem a bit convoluted and I know it does..I just wanted the aspect of the whole "You know all three of them watch you" to be shown. Eventually I'll write something about that...probably.


	7. Pressure (Non-specific)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write it based on what I personally, would of done if the game had allowed.

You could feel it inside of you, the pressure, as if something was trying to escape. Coughing, gagging, nothing would help this built up sensation leave your body. Tears clouding your already clouded vision you look onto your comrades one final time before collapsing onto the ground. You’re the hero- you aren’t supposed to fail. 

A faint voice cries out - you know it to be Ryne’s. She was always so caring for such a young girl. More so than just her civil duty, more so then the light blessed power she held, you knew she had come to see you all as family...that she had come to see you family. This must be heartbreaking for her. The pain inside you held you to your spot despite the futile attempts you keep calling our into your mind. 

What was going on beyond you was lost, it took all your strength to remain conscious. That’s when a voice entered your mind, “_When it all becomes too much to bare, seek me out in my abode, in the dark depths of the Tempest_.” You knew who it was without so much as a look up. There was only one among you who could so easily penetrate your mind this way. 

The voice in your head softened and for a moment, the pain lessened. “_There you may complete your descent into madness, far from prying eyes_.” It hurt- not only the pressure inside, but your heart as well. Here, perhaps due to the aether sickness pulsing through you; you could feel the connection between the two of you. His words, poison lashed with no restraint yet his aether, his aether spoke of something more. Of wanting- of hurt- of loneliness. The words and their meanings echoed within you, until you fell into the lights embrace. 

You awoke in your inn room with a shock, bolting up from the bed. Instantly you eyes scanned the room and you put a hand to your head. ‘Was it a dream…’  Although a quick glance to the balcony left you without hope. 

It was as it once was- the skies turned to the blinding light they were before. All your hard work, all the pain and suffering, the loses… you turned your eyes away, tears attempting to break. Was it really for nothing? Everything you’ve done- now leaked from yourself. Shakily you raised yourself from the bed, using the side table to steady yourself. You knew then, you couldn’t face your friends. They were mad even bringing you back to the city, the change could happen anytime. 

You sighed deeply and called out with your mind. “Feo Ul.” Seconds later the small Fae appeared before you, dancing in their way, jumping from side to side looking over your body. 

_**“Oh my poor, dear, sapling. Your aether is in distress, what has happened?”**_ You knew they meant the best but it only broke your heart more to hear them speak this way. If even the fae could see the cracks, then it was too late. Gathering your courage you tell them of the fight, of the light overtaking you and how Emet-Selch had appeared and given you a choice. Feo Ul staggered back, as much as one could when flying, and turned. **_“So it’s as it’s written…”_** Their voice is small, the tiny fae seemingly ever smaller now, not as they should be, as Titania. **_ “You-”_** They turned, facing you once more. **_“What choice will you make? You are well aware what I wish for you, what we wish for you but it is in your hands.”_** You looked at them then, the light still blinding half your vision. You could stay, fight on as best you can and endanger everyone around you. You knew- you knew they would do everything in their power to help you along the way. They’ve always been like that but feeling the pressure build, feeling the haziness of your own mind, fearing the loss of more life, of your family, you spoke up. 


End file.
